vexilliumfandomcom-20200214-history
Feniz Conflict
Hochlandian Loyalists ---- Rescue efforts: |side2= Ix'Kano Neer'Aga regime Hoch militants}} The Feniz Conflict was a civil war in the Sultanate of Feniz, which took place between March and August 313 between sections of the military and government pledging allegiance to the new government of General Ix'Kano Neer'Aga; and forces still loyal to the deposed Grand Vizier Sheik G'Ensh-Er Pasha - considered by the international community as the legal government of Feniz. The Sheik G'Ensh-Er Pasha government is largely supported by the Lyson Empire, Albion-Merité, Samuelonia, Angliya, TDCorp, and the Greater Zartanian Empire. Timeline of the Feniz Conflict March 313 * March 8, 313 07:30 - General Ix'Kano Neer'Aga declares himself the new leader of Feniz overthrowing the Sultanate in a coup. * 10:18L – Assassination attempt against Grand Vizier Sheik G'Ensh-Er Pasha mortally wounds Caliph Neer'Too-Gott while visiting the capital of Lysonia. It is believed to be the work of Hochlandian militant group, Hochlandian Liberation Front. * 10:30L – War is declared by Lysonia and the ILS Golton is deployed to Feniz to begin evacuating citizens. A Lysonian helicopter is shot down by Fenizic forces, killing the pilot and a team of Lysonian special forces. * March 9, 313 - Greater Burovian Realm deploys RealmsNavy Aircraft Carrier H.V.S. Iridis Inohosa, JC-09 Jump Class Aircraft Carrier H.V.S. John Trevellian, BC-08 Heavy Battlecruiser H.V.S. Commodore, Destroyer DE-22 H.V.S. Talbot, and Reconnaissance Cruiser DE-35 H.V.S. Koronis Rift. They're assignment is to assist in removing Burovian citizens from Feniz. * March 11, 313 - In the first statement of its kind by the private entity since the year 300, the TDCorp chairman, Juan López, requests a UNVSC session to discuss the Feniz situation. The request is promptly seconded by the Zartanian Empire, Samuelonia, Utania and other UNV full members. * March 11, 313 - Samuelonia confirms special forces have been deployed to Feniz to begin gathering intelligence. The HMS Ronaldo Van De Luxor, HMS George Le Saxburg and HMS Samuelonia have been deployed to the coast to take on refugees. * March 11, 313 - Utanian fleet deployed to Feniz after a speech by President Artos. The UDK Usyastae, and the UDK Kichipamana with their escorts (13 ships total) have been launched. Utania has not taken a position except for a peaceful solution. * March 12, 313 - Relations with Lysonia and Utania hit a bump when speech by President Artos is misconstrued as a threat toward the Empire. * 07:35L - Simultaneous explosions in the swamps outside Fenizabad and in the harbor are reported; official reports from General Neer'Aga's forces ascribe them to Lysonian sabotage, but there are strong rumors of TDCorp involvement. * 16:00L - Samuelonian Prime Minister Maria A. Constantine confirms the closure of the Samuelonian embassy in Feniz and that the evacuation of embassy staff and Samuelonian nationals has begun. * 17:30L - The Feniz Grand Vizier and Lysonian Empress hold a press conference re-affirming their intention to go to war against General Neer'Aga. * March 13, 313 0630 - The Burovian ship H.V.S. John Trevellian comes under torpedo fire from an unknown submarine. The H.V.S. Talbot pursues, but fails to find the sub. * 1400L - General Neer'Aga makes his first speech since his take over of the government. He declares all foreigners an danger to the country. He orders all foreigners out of his country the 21st of March. * 16:00L - The UNV security Council begin to discuss the proper response to the Feniz situation. Zartania cautions Lysonia in it's war rhetoric, but Lysonian observer walks out of the UNV. * Refugees begin to swarm across the Feniz/Aethelnian border. More evidence surfaces that this coup might be sponsored by Hochlandian elements. * March 14, 313 - The People's Republic of Porto Capital announce their intention to evacuate their citizens from Fenizabad. They send the NMP Lideransa and NMP Libertade with four cargo ships to accomplish the mission. * Eight more ships of Saint Samuel arrive to bolster their fleet. * Zartania launches her fleet to Feniz. The DZ Healing, AMD Clearance, DZ Xipsirc, DZ Southern Star and DZ Knight of Dargor. * March 15,313 - Lysonian launches her 2nd Carrier Group led by the Imperial Class carrier ILS Imperial to support the 1st carrier group. * March 15, 313 - '''TDCorp MSO (Market Stability Operations) combat groups land and partially occupy the airports in Fenizabad, B'Ar-Ayn, Q'Wa-It and Apshograd to begin the evacuation of foreign nationals; first exchanges with various militia groups reported. * '''March 17, 313 - First shots fired as civilians in Feniz fire upon rescue helicopters from ILS Golton. * March 18, 313 09:34 '''- Lysonian Special Forces team land in the city of B'Ar-Ayn to rescue pinned Zartanian Civilians. * '''13:32L - Near Kyjovo, on the road to Apshograd, local militias unsuccessfully try to block an evacuation convoy escorted by TDCorp MSO; the MSO force annihilates the militias, and TDCorp planes strafe militia positions around Kyjovo and in Apshograd. * 22:34L - '''After a skirmish with local militias, TDCorp fighter planes strafe militia positions in B'Ar-Ayn and ground troops occupy the airport; reinforcements arrive during the night, marking the first foreign occupation of Fenizic infrastructure. * '''March 19, 313 - During the evacuation of the Fenizabad diplomatic district, Zartanian and TDCorp forces are attacked by a Fenizic crowd; shots are fired upon the convoy, and the escorting troops return fire. * TDCorp issues a formal ultimatum to General Neer'Aga, threatening open military conflict if the militias continue hindering the evacuation of foreign nationals. * March 20, 313 - Deadline arrives and General Neer'Aga seizes all citizens assets of a certain value owned by Non Fenizians. * Diverse incidents in and around Fenizabad airport escalate into an open battle between Zartanian, Lysonian, Samuelonian and TDCorp troops and militia forces supported by General Neer'Aga. MSO and Zartanian troops secure control of the airport, and MSO naval aviation establishes air superiority over the city. * The last convoy out of the Fenizabad TDC Business Center is almost overrun by militia forces and Fenizic civilians. After bloody street combat and the first bombardment of Fenizabad buildings by MSO airplanes, the convoy barely reaches the airport in time to be evacuated. * MSO infantry and navy launch a combined land and amphibious offensive to take and hold the airport and city of Apshograd; TDCorp announces a "search and capture" order for General Neer'Aga. * March 21, 313 04:15 UST - Utanian embassy overrun. Fate of Ambassador unknown. * Burovian submarine H.V.S. Randy goes missing. * Furious combat around the Fenizabad airport continues between MSO and regular TDCorp SECDIV troops and General Neer'Aga's militias. * TDCorp aviation bombs Fenizic military buildings in Fenizabad. * March 23, 313 - Diverse militia-held buildings in B'Ar-Ayn, Al'Mish-Ab and Fenizabad are targeted and hit by suspected cruise missiles; no foreign military admits the attacks. * Approximately 100 militias associated with General Neer'Aga are killed while attempting to take over the Fenizabad TDCorp Business Center, when various booby traps set inside the building explode. * March 26, 313 - TDCorp announces the finalization of military operations in Apshograd. The "Rayed Skull" flag of the Mictlan Ipipilhuan, the old Mixtuptecan troops of the Longerathian Wars, is raised for the first time in 500 years in Apshograd's central square. * MSO troops meet Phenixian border guards and announce the occupation of Fenizic territory pending UNV resolution. * March 27, 313 - Utanian fleet arrives off the coast. * March 31, 313 - The last MSO forces are evacuated from Fenizabad airport after holding it open for 11 days against ferocious, but uncoordinated militia attacks; smart bombing and strafing have rendered the airport's environs almost uninhabitable. April 313 * April 1, 313 - IMPUTAN ship Romulus arrived safely in Utan Krysaror harbour carrying 6,109 Utanian and 219 foreign citizens, evacuees from Fenizabad. * April 7, 313 - IMPUTAN ships Faeniccia and Senator limp into Utan Krysaror port several days late carrying some 13,746 civilians, including over 5,000 foreigners leading to overstretching of foreign relations staff and internment of anyone that could not show an Utanian passport. * April 10, 313 - TDCorp aviation starts carrying out daily harrying sorties targeting General Neer'Aga's regular forces and militia units in northern and central Feniz from its base in Apshograd. * April 11, 313 - Utanian police investigating the most recent arrivals tell press Fenizic coup forces used deadly force on civilians trying to board the IMPUTAN ships, but that "mysterious soldiers" had violently secured the port in the middle of the night, before seeing civilians evacuated. * April 15, 313 - MSO troops advance to 50 km off Kyjovo; repeated attacks by militia forces are rebuffed by regular SECDIV elements operating out of Apshograd. May 313 * May 1, 313 - MSO infantry begins combat operations in and around Kyjovo. Kyjovo airport falls to a paradrop operation, and the first street skirmishes begin. * May 2, 313 - Fenizic aircraft attempting to bomb MSO positions are shot down by TDCorp fighters. * May 6, 313 - Militia leaders in Kyjovo surrender all forces to MSO commander Hardraada; TDCorp announces blockade of all militia traffic to southern Feniz. * May 15, 313 - TDCorp armored units reach the Dascunyan border, splitting Feniz in two. SECDIV announces occupation will be "temporary" in nature, and awaits Lysonian and Zartanian reinforcements. * May 28, 313 - An infantry convoy heading south to retake Kyjovo is attacked by TDCorp aviation and trapped on the main road out of Fenizabad; the convoy is annihilated in the "Highway of Death" ''Incident June 313 * '''June 18, 313' - Utanian President Artos announces the withdrawal of the Utanian fleet off the coast of Feniz having arrived to help prevent war and failing to succeed in that mission. July 313 * July 1, 313 - After the failure of the UNV Security Council to come to any resolution. Lysonia begins full bombardment and invasion measures against Feniz. Lysonian Empress Vesha Nek, announces that Operation Desert Falcon is underway. * July 2, 313 - Samuelonian forces launch Operation Black Falcon and begin an aerial campaign over southern Feniz. Samuelonian special forces are dispatched to the lowlands region of Ir'Sukha Id-Hochland Emirate. Samuelonian forces link up with Hochlandian rebel militias. * July 3, 313 - General Neer'Aga's regular forces, supported by militia troops, attempt a breakthrough across the "MSO Line" north of Kyjovo. The attempt fails after a feint by MSO troops leads the rebels to a hidden Zartanian position supported by MSO ground-attack aircraft. General Neer'Aga's army loses most of its functioning armor in the battle. * July 5, 313 - Lysonian forces seize B'ar-Ayn and Al'Mish-Ab. Zartanian forces launch airborne diversionary attacks to free up resistance as Coalition pushes for Fenizabad. * July 6, 313 - Samuelonian forces troops deployed to the Ir'Sukha region face fierce defence from the Hochlandian Liberation Front. * July 7, 313 - Joint Samuelonian-Angliyan force numbering 6,000 troops move into the Ir'Sukha Id-Hochland Emirate. The Battle of Levyts'ki begins. * TDCorp aviation conducts heavy bombardment of militia installations and strafing of troop positions in support of Samuelonian-Angliyan operations * July 10, 313 - Feniz Insurrectionist forces launch four day battle in an attempt to re-take Al'Mish-Ab. Though Coalition forces begin to falter, re-enforcements from MSO, Albion-Merite and Zartanian allow a counter-attack to destroy the besieging forces. * July 15, 313 - Joint effort of Samuelonian and Lysonian forces begin their push for Fenizibad in earnest. As they push towards the capital, roving squads of Zartanian military join up with the main strike force. August 313 * August 11, 313 - MSO paratroops attack Fenizabad airport and successfully retake it from General Neer-Aga's forces. TDCorp marines occupy the airport and terrain north of Fenizabad, and begin logistics operations in support of the upcoming siege. * August 12, 313 - Fenizibad is put under siege. The fighting is exceptionally rough and becomes street to street. * August 23, 313 - Fenizibad falls when General Neer-Aga is seized by Loyalist forces in a bloody storming of the presidential palace. Lysonian and Samuelonian forces move in to secure city while Zartanian marines secure airports and ports to keep the last of the insurrectionists from fleeing. * August 24, 313 - MSO troops holding Fenizabad airport are relieved by Zartanian marines. * August 28, 313 - The Feniz Conflict is declared over. Because of the failure of the UNV to respond to this threat, the Crown Alliance announces that they will be taking up peacekeeping duties in Feniz with Lysonia spear heading the operation. Foreign Military Contingents Combined Battle Group Bravo Combined Battle Group Bravo was a joint Zartanian-Albionish naval battle group dispatched to operate off the coast of Feniz. The battle group was composed of four smaller task forces, three Zartanian and one Albionish, all operating under the overall command of Zartanian Lower Admiral Karl Delsn. The four task forces comprising the battle group are listed below. Task Force 3 Commander: Lower Admiral Karl Delsn AMD Triumphant (CF-2), Khiem'Ra Class AMD Captain (GC-7), Command Class AMD King Fredrik (DG-10), King Bruno Class AMD Ozgkiliath (DG-32), King Bruno II Class AMD Revenge (F-15), Seadragon Class AMD Tigershark (S-12), Eel Class Task Force 5 Commander: Fleet Captain Karla Morzine AMD Imperial City (B-1), Stek Class AMD Alfacron (HC-3), City Class AMD Straihn (DG-43), King Bruno II Class AMD Seadragon (F-1), Seadragon Class Task Force 11 Commander: Lower Admiral Reynold Steele AMD Warbird (CJ-1), Warbird Class AMD Black Death (LC-7), Raider Class AMD Pattie (D-24), King Bruno Class AMD Queen Kelembra (DG-30), King Bruno II Class AMD Avenger (FG-23), Seadragon Class Red Squadron Commander: Commodore Isibel McKinley Albion, Albion-Merité Class battleship Azhincour, Empire Class heavy cruiser Badenburg, Emperor Class destroyer Rodger, Ministry Class destroyer Cutlass, Seacoast Class corvette Category: Feniz Category: Lysonia Category: Wars